


Not Broken

by Dracohasmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Rape, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracohasmycat/pseuds/Dracohasmycat
Summary: Harry didn't understand why hearing about Draco Malfoy hooking up with Zacharias Smith made him so angry, okay so maybe he did. Draco just wanted Zacharias Smith to leave him alone, and wanted to know why Potter seemed to care so much about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Harry's POV the next will be in Draco's if he cooperates.

"Did you hear about Malfoy?"

"Do you mean about Malfoy and Zacharias Smith?"

"What about them? That they're the biggest gits in the whole 8th year."

"No! They were caught together in Flitwick's classroom half dressed!"

"Half dressed?!"

"What! I only heard they were snogging?!"

"Yeah, apparently they were about to fuck."

"No way."

"Really?"

Harry's ears were mysteriously ringing suddenly, and he couldn't hear what else the three 6th year Ravenclaws were saying. Malfoy and Zacharias Smith, since when were they together? He can't even remember seeing them look at each other at all this year, and he's been watching Malfoy. You know, to make sure he's staying out of trouble. It has nothing to do with making sure he's okay and stopping the hexes other students are sending him when his back is turned, really Ron, it doesn't. No Ron, he's not obsessed with Malfoy again. Wait, again? That doesn't seem right. All Harry knew was that he didn’t want the slimy Hufflepuff Smith anywhere near Malfoy.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by Hermione and Ron's faces incredibly close to his own. He took a startled step back and arched an eyebrow in question.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate, you look like you're about to punch a hole through someone." Ron looked around as though to see who Harry was so mad at. Ron's face scrunched up in recognition as he saw the three 6th year Ravenclaws around the corner in the next corridor.

"Oh, that's why." Ron said, raising his eye brows at Hermione. Harry was starting to get a bit annoyed with all their silent conversations. He’s happy they finally stopped dancing around each other and got together but he can do without their secret looks while he is around them.

Hermione looked at Harry oddly before grabbing onto his arm to pull him along back to the 8th year common room. “Come on Harry, I'm sure it's just a ridiculous rumor that had been blown out of proportion."

 

* * *

 

Not that Harry cares or anything, but Hermione's "ridiculous rumor" remark was seeming to be proven dead wrong. Usually when rumors are being distorted from getting passed around by word of mouth too much the story starts to change. Details are added or taken away, that sort of thing. This rumor about Malfoy and Smith had stayed the same since he first heard it. Draco Malfoy and Zacharias Smith were caught, half dressed, in the charms classroom, about to shag. Harry was getting very, very tired of hearing about it. He just doesn't want to hear about other people's sex lives, okay. No Ron, it isn't for any other reason, stop looking at me like that you're weirding me out.

If he’s being completely honest with himself, he was spending quite a bit of time watching Draco Malfoy. He can't help it, he's always been drawn to the pointy git. Granted it used to be because said pointy git took any chance he got to antagonize Harry and his friends. Coming back for their so called 8th year though, Malfoy has avoided Harry, and everyone else for that matter like the plague. It's really starting to bug Harry, and he will only admit that when it's the dead of night and his nightmares have chased away any chance he had at sleeping. It's just been so quiet this year no longer having to worry about old Voldy and his deaths eaters trying to do him in, Harry thought he would be able to sit back and enjoy his last year at Hogwarts. Instead he felt like something was missing, and what he would never admit was that he thinks it might be Malfoy. Malfoy who was no longer waiting around every corridor with a sneer on his face and a challenge in his eyes. Now he just sits with his head down and nose buried behind his school books if he's not off hiding in his dormitory.

While enjoying a moment of Malfoy watching one evening in the library Harry noticed Smith looking at him too and trying to get his attention. Harry scowled as he watched Smith's poor attempts to get Malfoy to look away from his parchment. Malfoy acted as though he didn’t notice Smith sitting in the chair across the table from him, but his body tensed, and Harry instantly felt on high alert. Why wouldn’t Smith just bigger off, couldn't he take a hint? Malfoy obviously wasn't interested. It pleased Harry greatly to see Malfoy start to pack up his parchment and books, it looked like he was going to have to go to his room to get away from Smith. That was until Smith decided he had any right to follow Malfoy, before he knew what he was doing Harry was on his feet marching toward them.

When they noticed Harry Malfoy looked relieved and confused before his trademark bored mask was back in place, and Smith, Smith looked infuriated.

"What do you want Potter?" Smith snarled at Harry.

Harry looked quickly at Malfoy, he didn’t look bored anymore, he looked nervous. That's an odd look on Malfoy, maybe him and Smith are an item and Malfoy just didn't want anyone to know. The feeling worming its way in Harry's stomach was strikingly familiar to the one he had while watching Cedric dance with Cho at the Yule Ball. Pushing that thought away he looked back at Smith.

"Why don't you bugger off Smith, Malfoy obviously isn't interested in whatever it is you have to say." Harry said glaring at Smith.

Malfoy looked shocked and relieved again, very relieved if Harry wasn't mistaken.

"Maybe he isn't interested in what I have to say, but I think he might be interested in what I want to do." Smith said.

Smith sounded too cocky for his own good, too cocky to be mouthing off to someone who had a loose grip on their magic ever since the horcrux living inside of him was destroyed. Harry could feel himself start to shake. His ears were ringing again and he's pretty sure something exploded behind him.

"I don't bloody care what you think, fuck off and leave Draco alone." Harry grit out through clenched teeth. He's trying so hard to get his magic back under control he barely realized he said Draco instead of Malfoy. Oh well, that's not really a big deal, right? Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Malfoy again. He had his mouth open and his eyes were impossibly wide, like he really couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Harry also found it odd that he hadn't jumped in and said anything yet. Harry wasn't sure why that upset him so much.

"What's your deal Potter? Since when do you call him Draco anyway? You know what I don't bloody care, this isn't worth it. I'll see you around Malfoy." As Smith stalked off down the corridor Harry noticed Malfoy was scowling at him. Well that's better than him ignoring Harry like he had been.

"Why did you do that?" Even though he looked madder than a Hungarian Horntail his voice came out soft and unsure.

"He was bothering you." Harry said making it sound obvious.

"Who says he was, Potter?" Malfoy sounded more like himself now, spitting out Harry's name like it was something foul.

That question had Harry once again having to deal with the beast in his stomach that's making him want to smash things. What was he saying, that Smith wasn't bothering him? That he wanted Smith to follow him out of the library? Maybe they were together and Harry just cockblocked them rather spectacularly. Harry heard something behind him explode again along with a muffled "bloody hell" before he noticed a blurry pale hand waving in front of his face.

"-llo, Potter, if you're about sick up do it away from me if you would be so kind." Draco said looking at Harry in disgust.

"Well, fine Malfoy whatever, if Smith is so bloody great go chase him down I'm sure he couldn’t have gotten far." Not able to look at Malfoy any longer he hurriedly walked away. Ron watched Harry walk off with a frown while Hermione repaired the broken ink pot for a second time.

Turning his head away from Harry, Ron noticed Draco was also watching him walk away. Maybe he was seeing things but he's pretty sure Malfoy was looking at Harry the exact same way Harry looks at him. If only Harry had turned around to see it too.

"Maybe you should talk to him Ron, I don't think Harry realizes-" Hermione stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"I know Hermione, I've been telling him! He thinks I've gone mad!" Ron ran a hand over his face. He couldn’t take all the pining from Harry. It must be pay back from all the times Harry had to listen to Ron and Hermione go on and on about each other without ever doing anything. Regardless he saw how Harry looked at Malfoy, and now he has seen how Malfoy looks at him the same way.

"Well after seeing the look on Draco's face I wouldn't say Harry's feelings aren't returned. Maybe try and talk to him again?" Hermione looked at Ron sadly. She too could tell Harry had some sort of feelings for Malfoy and he wasn't doing himself any favors by ignoring them. The only answer Ron could give to that was a groan as he plopped his head down on the table.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week and Harry hardly looked at Malfoy since their conversation in the library. By hardly, he meant only during meals and whenever they were both in the 8th year common room at the same time. Really, it's all Ron's fault he's even looked that much.

"Harry it's obvious how you feel about Malfoy." Ron said during dinner while he stuffed his face with potatoes.

Harry promptly choked on his pumpkin juice, he coughed and tried to clear his throat before he could talk. "What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Harry we see the way you look at him, not to mention how you reacted all those times anyone brought up Malfoy and Smith. Or Smith in general. You'd think Smith was the new Malfoy with how upset you get when he's around or mentioned." Hermione said.

"I do not act the same way towards Smith as I did towards Malfoy! That's not possible." Harry looked across the hall to the Slytherin table seeking out that white blonde hair. He's momentarily frozen in place when he found grey eyes looking back at him.

"Yeah only because you don't fancy Smith." Ron said sagely as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Exactly, Ron!" Harry quickly looked away from Malfoy's piercing stare to look at Ron in shock. "I didn't mean- er... I don't-"

Ron looked incredibly smug. "Don't even try to deny it Harry, you think Hermione and I haven't noticed?"

Harry looked over to Hermione. She was watching them fondly, looking at Harry as though he should know the answer to the silent question she was asking him. "Harry, he looks at you the same way you look at him, why don't you at least try talking to Draco and see what happens, you two have no reason to fight anymore."

"You want my advice. Potter? Don't waste your time with the filthy death eater. Malfoy is nothing but a tease anyway."

Smith. Of course, he would overhear them, he looked like he just handed Harry the secret to defeating Voldemort. As if Harry should be grateful that Smith decided to grace him with his horrible opinions.

"Trust me, I would know."

The goblets and water glasses at the house tables started to rattle, Harry's own goblet shattered. Before Harry could jump up and hex Smith Hermione grabbed his arm and squeezednit to keep him in place while she repaired his cup. She must have overestimated Ron's level of patience though, before Smith could saunter away Ron stood up and punched him in the nose. Smith stumbled back a few feet grabbing at his face in shock.

"You'll pay for that Weasley!" Smith said while holding his nose closed.

For someone who just promised revenge he ran quickly out of the Great Hall.

"You're right Hermione, that does feel good." Ron shook his hand out and sat back down, picking up more food with his fork he continued to eat as if nothing happened. Hermione looked, funnily enough proud, and Harry didn't think he could feel more grateful to Ron right now if he tried. Harry couldn't help looking back to the Slytherin table. The look on Malfoy's face made his breath catch. Malfoy looked, emotional. Not angry, or scared, or even sad. Surprised maybe, and grateful, but also hurt. It was such a wide range of emotions all showing at once Harry didn't know what to think.

Noticing Harry was looking away Hermione followed his gaze to the blonde. "Oh no. There's no way he could have heard what he said from all the way over there, though."

"No, but he can probably guess it has something to do with him. I've never seen him look like that." Harry pushed his food away, he didn’t think he could eat anymore.

"Talk. To. Him." Ron said around a mouthful of food. "It can't hurt. It might make him feel better too, not to mention you as well."

Ron had a point, Harry wasn't going to get any answers until he talked to Malfoy. It was just finding the Gryffindor courage to do so that was proving to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Studying in the common room wasn’t something Draco liked doing very often but Pansy swore she needed his help with her potions essay. Though he’s pretty sure she only wanted someone to gossip with. He normally wouldn’t mind so much, he never used to anyway, but the only thing she was able to talk about was Potter. He was trying not to think about their green-eyed savior, but Pansy was making it difficult.

“Can you please, stop talking about Potter for 5 bloody minutes, Pans?” Draco asked finally having enough.

“Well really Draco, don’t you want to know?”

Draco put his head in his hands and groaned, “Know what, exactly?”

Pansy moved closer to Draco on the couch and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Why Potter seems to care so much about Smith, you told me what happened in the library, not to mention the little show during dinner. Weasley has detention all week for punching him.” She said gleefully. “Weasley being stuck with Filch every night is wonderful alone, but Smith getting hit like that right in front of everyone! I could kiss Weasley.”

Draco groaned again, “Oh, please don’t, I really don’t want that imagine in my head. And to answer your question, no. I don’t want to know, nor do I care why Potter seems to care so much.” He said.

It was an obvious lie and he was sure Pansy would see right through it. She knew about his feelings for Potter. His stupid, in his opinion, infatuation with Potter since their third year. Potter was such a good friend, loyal to a fault to those he thought deserved it and had sass and wit that rivaled his own. Draco spent so much of his time antagonizing Potter and instigating fights just to get Potter’s attention on him, just so they could spar together. It wasn’t until his 5th year that he realized what he was feeling for him wasn’t hate, or a school boy rivalry but a crush. Once 5th year ended, having his father in Azkaban and having to deal with the fall-out of that during 6th year Draco pushed his feelings and his revelation to way back of his mind. Now though it’s back where Draco didn’t want it at the fore front, especially with Potter sticking his nose in his business and acting like he cared.

“Draco, darling, you’re a horrible liar when it comes to Potter.” Pansy said. “Maybe you should try talking to the scar head. It might be the perfect way to get Smith to finally back off. Why you ever kissed him I will never understand.”

“Will you be quiet? I don’t know why I kissed him either, okay? He was acting half decent and it just happened.” Draco said quietly.

Pansy rolled her eyes and gave him an unimpressed look, “He sweet-talked you and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so you thought snogging him would be a good idea until he wanted to take it further.”

Draco started to shake, he could feel the panic rising in him and he was trying to find a way to voice that to Pansy before he had to run from the room. In future Draco would say it was luck but now sitting next to Pansy about to have a panic attack and having Harry Bloody Potter walk over, Draco wasn’t feeling lucky at all. Instead he felt as though his nerves went on over-drive. What in Merlin’s name could Potter want now, and why did he look so bloody concerned? It was infuriating, and Draco couldn’t handle any of it. He quickly stood up and ran as slowly as one could out of the common room and to his dorm, he needed to get somewhere to calm down.

It wasn’t Pansy’s fault, she didn’t know that what happened between him and Smith was affecting him so much. He needed to figure out a way to tell her he’s not only mad about it but also upset too. It’s started to replace his nightmares of The Dark Lord and his massive snake, he would rather have those nightmares back though. Having stopped pacing his room he falls face first onto his bed. He thinks he could get over it if Smith would just leave him alone. Pansy is kidding herself if she thinks talking Potter will make a difference. What was she ever thinking, he doesn’t need Potter to protect him.

There was a knock at his door just as he was getting his breathing under control. He burrowed his head further into his pillow, facing away from the door when he heard it creak open. “Pansy, go away, I can’t handle having that conversation right now. I’m too upset over what Smith tried doing to me… I should have told you sooner I-I just didn’t know how.”

Before Draco could turn his head to look at Pansy his bed started to shake violently, and his bedside table lifted off the floor before slamming back down causing his notes to fall. Letting out a muffled scream he tried to stay completely still waiting for his bed to stop moving. His knuckles had turned white from gripping his sheets so hard, his eyes were wide and his breathing erratic again. Trying to catch his breath for the second time in only five minutes Draco turned his head and saw not Pansy standing in his room, but Harry Potter.

“Potter, what the bloody fuck are you doing in my room?!” Demanded Draco as he stood up. Potter looked shocked, as if it were him who had just been on an out of control bed instead of Draco. That’s when Draco realized Potter was the reason for his table and bed going out of control. “You seriously need to get control of your magic scar head.”

Harry seemed to come back to his senses and looked around the room nervously as to make sure nothing was damaged before looking back at Draco. “Malfoy, shit! I’m so sorry are you okay? My magic has been wonky lately, I’m working with McGonagall and Flitwick, small spells to try and rein it in, you know. Er- it’s been getting better. McGonagall says it should be about back to normal I just need to- “

“Merlin Potter will you stop and tell me what you think you are doing in my room?” Draco asked again interrupting Harry’s rambling.

“Er, Pansy, she uh, she told me I should follow you.” Harry said. Pansy, of course she did. Draco was going to murder her if he could figure out how to stomach it. There was absolutely nothing Draco could say to Potter. Potter who was looking at him like he just lost his kneazle. “What were you saying about Smith?” Harry asked with an edge to his voice.

He really did not want to have this conversation, he didn’t want to have it with Pansy so what made anyone think he would want to have it with Potter. But Potter kept looking at him, his vivid eyes felt like they were piercing his soul and for a minute Draco was afraid he was using Legilimency to read his mind.

“I am sorry to have to disappoint you, but I’m not having this conversation, and definitely not with you. You heard what I said when you came in here.” Draco said, his tone not as hard as he wanted it to be.

“I heard you say you were upset over- over what he did to you.” Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. Draco could feel Potter’s magic fizzling in the air of his room, and he was afraid it was about to lash out again. What was Potter’s deal, McGonagall should check him again because his magic is not even close to being back to normal.

“I said what he _tried doing_ to me, he wasn’t able to do anything,” Draco stopped himself wondering why he was even telling him this. “Why do you care so much anyway, Potter?” Draco asked.

“I just, I- I don’t know, okay?” Harry sighed deeply and moved around Draco to sit on the edge of his bed. “If I tell you, you will think I’m completely mental.”

Draco looked down at Harry in shock. What did he think he was doing? He was sitting on Draco’s bed, why was he sitting on Draco’s bed? Draco thought about pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, instead he looked around his room to make sure he wasn’t in some sort of alternate universe. Having decided that he was where he was supposed to be Draco sat down on his bed too, he didn’t know what else to do.

“Potter, I already think you’re completely mental.” Draco said looking at Harry and making sure there was at least three feet between them on his bed.

Harry smiled slightly, “That’s what I’ve been afraid of. It’s just I don’t like the way Smith talks to you, and I- I don’t know why exactly…well I think maybe I do… but when I heard about you and him… I got so- so angry, and every time I saw him or if someone just _mentioned_ him I wanted to hex him or punch him. Ron beat me to it though.” Harry said with his eyes glued to the floor.

Draco was shaking again, as soon as Potter said “you and him” in the context of him and Smith it was instant. This was why he couldn’t have this conversation, he physically could not do it. At least a full minute went by before Harry noticed Draco wasn’t going to respond.

“I told you, you would think I was mental.” Harry said. He apprehensively looked over at Draco and gasped. “Malfoy, shit! Are you okay?” He asked. He went to grab Draco’s hands to steady them, but he jumped away. “Malfoy- Draco. Draco, what’s wrong, are you okay?” Harry asked again.

Draco took a deep breath hearing Potter call him Draco was making him want to panic for completely different reasons and it did nothing to help the shaking of his hands.

“No, I’m not okay.” Draco admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it? I want to help you, if I can and Pansy seemed to think I could.” Harry said watching Draco as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Draco wanted to talk about it, he had wanted to talk to Pansy about it, but every time he opened his mouth to say something it was like a wall went up in his throat blocking any words or sounds that could come out.

“Can you tell me something first, Harry?” Draco said, saying Potter’s given name for the first time in 7 years. It was difficult to get out, but the look on Harry’s face was worth it. His eyes were the size of snitches and he looked gob smacked.

“What is it?” Harry said once he found his voice.

“What did you mean when you said, you think you know why you don’t like the way Smith talks to me?” Draco asked.

Harry still looked god smacked and a little bit like an elf that knew it was going to get punished. He looked bloody terrified, really. Draco was almost about to regret asking that question until he noticed a dark pink blush working its way up Harry’s face.

“I just- I think I know what it is that I’m- er- feeling.” Harry was once again looking at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.

“And, what is it that you are feeling?” Draco asked feeling a bit impatient.

“That I maybe, sorta- er, fancy you?” Harry said not a little unsure.

“Are you telling me, or are you asking me?”

“Telling?” Harry said still sounding unsure.

Draco sat and watched Harry flounder on the other side of his bed. Again, he felt the need to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Harry Potter fancied him? Him, Draco Malfoy, Marked Death Eater, him? This had to be a dream, there was nothing else for it.

Harry broke the silence and brought Draco out of his thoughts. “See, I told you, you would think I was mental.”

Draco blinked at him, once, twice, three times before speaking.

“I fancy you, too.” Draco’s eyes widened, he didn’t mean to say that, he really did not mean to say that. What was he thinking? He really wishes they weren’t having this conversation in his room just so that he could come and hide in it. Though that didn’t seem to work this last time either, but he would still love to try it. Maybe he could go hide in Pansy’s room. Were there jinxes on the girl’s dorms here too? Draco looked over at Harry and all his plans to flee vanished. Harry was smiling at Draco in a way he had never seen him smile at anyone before, not even his friends. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh, or cry, it was hard to tell, and Draco didn’t care either way because he was sure his face was doing the same thing.  

“Really?” Harry asked. Draco nodded, and Harry moved a little closer to him on the bed. Draco’s shoulders tensed, and Harry noticed, drawing his eye brows together Harry moved back to where he was originally sitting and looked at Draco. Taking a deep breath he asked, “Will you talk to me about what happened now?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder to get out. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I ended on a cliffhanger kind of but I wanted to get this to you guys sooner rather than later. 
> 
> The next chapter we will get into what happened between Draco and Smith, so heed the warnings please. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Harry's pov.

“Will you talk to me about what happened now?” Harry asked. He could tell Draco was fighting with himself. His eyes were so wide and open, Harry could see so much pain and fear there, but his mouth was a thin line and looked as if he was grinding his teeth. Harry hated seeing him this way, he knew they only just admitted their feelings for each other, but it feels like they’ve already been together for so long.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to talk about it right now I understand- “

“No, I do want to talk about it, it’s just so hard.” Draco said.

That much was obvious. Harry wanted to reach over and comfort Draco, to hold his hand or put his arm around him but when he had tried Draco went stiff as board and looked like he wanted to run out of the room. He still looked tense and Harry wish he knew what to do to help him. Harry had an idea, he knew that when talking to Ron and Hermione about the Dursley’s it was hard to start the conversation, he never knew how or where to start. Maybe he needed to help Draco the way they had helped him. 

“Um, do you think it might help if I ask you questions about- about what happened. It’s just Ron and Hermione they- they have done that to help me talk about my childhood.” Harry asked. Draco lowered his brows and looked at him, it looked as though he was about to ask Harry something but then changed his mind. Instead he swallowed and nodded his head yes. It was so odd seeing Draco Malfoy speechless. Harry really hoped that talking about it would help him. 

“Okay so um, are the rumors about you and Smith in Flitwick’s class true?” Harry felt incredibly nervous asking him that question. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answer. He noticed Draco’s hands started to shake more and he put them under his thighs. 

“They are partially true. We- we were snogging.” Draco said, it was barely a whisper and if there was any other noise in the room besides their breathing Harry wouldn’t have heard it.

He tried to not feel jealous, obviously Draco wasn’t _with_ Smith but still why would Draco want to kiss him? It made something feel as though it was boiling in his stomach and he knew it was his magic wanting to lash out again. He needed to get his emotions under control, so his magic would stop acting up. He had a feeling this conversation would prove to be good practice for that.

“Snogging, okay. So, the part about you two about to- about to…” Harry stopped and cleared his throat before mustering up the strength to ask what he needed to ask, “the whole thing about being half naked and about to… you know… that part- that wasn’t true then?” Harry asked. He hated that he sounded like a terrified first year, but he knew this wasn’t easy for Draco and he didn’t want to make it any worse, not to mention his stomach was in knots just from thinking about Draco being intimate with Smith.  

Draco looked like a fuse was about to go off inside of him, his whole body was shaking now, and he was breathing hard. His face was red, and he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Angrier than he was when he stepped on Harry’s face in sixth year. Draco took a shaky breath before he spoke.

“Oh no Potter, that part was partially true too.” Draco said with the most venom Harry had ever heard in his voice. “The only part that isn’t true was that I was half naked too. The bastard was trying bloody hard to get me there though. I don’t know what would have happened if the Ravenclaw Prefects didn’t hear me yelling at him and came in. Smith ran out the door pulling up his pants, but still thinks I’m interested and thanks to the Ravenclaws telling everyone I was half dressed too everyone else in this bloody school thinks I want Smith too.” Draco stood up half way through talking and started to pace in front of his bed, he was out of breath and his eyes looked red by the time he was finished. It looked like he was going to keep talking but he shook his head and stopped in front of Harry and looked down at him.

Harry looked back in shock. He was surprised the windows in Draco’s room hadn’t shattered and that his bed was sitting still. Harry could feel his magic in his fingertips, in his chest, all the way down to his toes, it was like it was simmering waiting for the right moment to strike, which was a little concerning if he were being honest. He started to stand up, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but finding Smith and introducing him to the tip of his wand or his fists seemed like a good place to start, but the thin hands on his shoulders stopped him.

“Please don’t go.” Draco asked in a small voice. He looked close to breaking down, all his anger was gone and was replaced by pain and fear. It was a similar look to the one he had when he was asked to identify Harry at the manor when they were captured. Harry never wanted to see that look on Draco’s face again and it just made him want to hunt down Smith even more. Draco appeared to need Harry there with him against all odds and Harry wasn’t going to leave him alone when he needed him, so he relaxed back onto the bed and let the weight of Draco’s hands on him ground him.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry that you went through that, Draco. Um- but, I mean if you- if you don’t mind me asking, why did you kiss Smith in the first place?” Harry asked. He wasn’t even sure why he asked that Draco looked so upset he didn’t want to make him feel worse he just wanted to understand how this all even happened.

Draco moved his hands from Harry’s shoulders and sat back down next to him. He seemed more comfortable talking when he wasn’t looking right at Harry. “I- he heard Pansy and me talking during double charms with the Hufflepuffs. She mentioned my- my feelings for you, and I told her she was delusional. After class Smith pulled me aside and started talking about how, anyone who wouldn’t want me wasn’t worth my time, and it was the first time since the war that anyone outside of a few Slytherins talked to me like that; who gave me any sort of hope. Then he leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. I don’t mind kissing. But he tried taking it further and I- I didn’t want to and I told him, but he wouldn’t- he wouldn’t stop.”

Draco sniffled and continued, “since that day he keeps finding me when I’m alone and tries to talk to me to get me to go back to his room with him and I keep telling him I’m not interested. I- I’m asexual, and I’ve told him that and he just says he can “fix” me or “change my mind” if I let him. Which just makes me even angrier that no matter what he won’t listen.”

Harry looked at Draco, he could only see his profile, but he looked defeated. Harry wanted to smash Smith into the dirt, Voldemort will have gotten more mercy from Harry than Smith was going to get. “You don’t need fixed, you aren’t broken, Draco. He’s the one who is going to need fixed in more ways than one once I’m through with him.”

“You really think that?” Draco asked finally looking over at Harry.

“Of course, I do.” Harry assured him.

Draco smirked and raised his eye brow. It was the most Malfoy look Harry has seen on his face since he walked into his room. “Do you even know what asexual means, Harry?” Draco asked.

“Um, I- yeah I think so? It means you aren’t interested in having sex, doesn’t it?” Harry asked nervously.

“Not exactly, just means I’m not sexually attracted to anyone. It doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll never have sex, but that doesn’t mean I will either. I do sometimes feel aroused but it’s like a fading tickling charm and it disappears before I even really notice it.” Draco was looking back down at the floor and Harry was glad for it because he knew he could feel himself blushing from his neck all the way up to his ears. Hearing Draco talk about being aroused, he was not prepared for that. “I really like snogging though, so hopefully you won’t want much more than that from me.” Draco said looking up and catching Harry’s blush that was increasing in color as he kept talking.

“Sn- snogging, me?” Harry croaked.

“Not now you great pillock, but I mean if you fancy me, and I fancy you, I guess I thought maybe we could make a proper go of things, and I can imagine snogging would be in our future.” Draco said looking suddenly unsure. “Unless, you don’t want- “

“I do want!” Harry said quickly interrupting Draco and hopefully killing any doubt that started to rise in him.  

“Also, I wouldn’t be a Slytherin if I denied that this might be what it takes to get Smith to leave me alone, maybe Pansy was right after all. Don’t tell her I said that though.” Draco said.

Harry laughed and shook his head, “I won’t tell her. But I really think you should report what happened to McGonagall. Smith should be expelled for what he did to you, and locked up in Azkaban or put on probation, or- or something. He can’t just get away with it.”

“He didn’t _do_ anything to me.” Draco snarled, his eyes angry slits.

“Right, I know, I’m sorry. But, he tried, and he almost did, and he still won’t leave you alone it’s not right.” Harry explained. Draco didn’t look convinced though. Harry knew it was hard enough telling him and that he wouldn’t want to have to tell McGonagall too of all people. “Please, I will help you talk to her. The least she can do is get Smith to back off, and if she doesn’t he might somehow find his way lost in the Forbidden Forest near the Centaurs.” Harry said innocently. He wanted to handle Smith on his own, he wanted to feed him to the wolves so to say, but he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. His magic on the other hand, well he could still feel it brewing and if Smith was lucky he would stay away from Draco, and Harry.

“I’ll think about it. Can we just wait and see what happens over the next few days, if I tell Pansy we are together, she will have it spread through the school by lunch time tomorrow.” Draco pleaded. He still looked a bit frightened, but it was overridden by the excitement in his eyes. He was starting to look happy and Harry couldn’t think of a better look for him to have. He just hoped no matter what happened Draco would agree to report it to McGonagall, it could save someone else from having to go through the same thing Draco did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the warnings come into play and the reason I had to up the rating. Noting happens until further towards the end of the chapter and I'm putting in horizontal lines so you can skip over it if you need and want to.

Almost two weeks had gone by since Harry admitted his feelings to Draco. As predicted once Pansy found out the whole school heard the news within hours. What was most surprising was how easily Draco was accepted by Harry’s friends, more shocking still was the Weasel seemed to warm to him faster than Granger did. Draco was learning that if he conversed with her about their studies and theories he found interesting she was more willing to talk to him. It had the bonus of annoying Harry and Weasley half to death, Harry told him to stop encouraging her, he pretended to not know what he was talking about.

Smith also stopped harassing Draco, he resorted to glaring at him and Harry as often as he possibly could. It was a good thing Harry was working more and more with the Professors to help stabilize his magic, because Draco was sure he would have Crucioed Smith just by looking at him some days, as the muggles said, “If looks could kill.” Of course, Harry was still on him about telling McGonagall about what happened, but every time it got brought up he would start to panic, and Harry would thankfully change the subject. 

It was a chilly November Saturday when Draco and Harry along with Hermione and Ron were all heading back to the castle from Hogsmeade when Smith, having apparently gone completely mad, decided to knock into Harry as they passed on the path back to Hogwarts.

“Watch where you’re going, Potter.” Smith snarled at the group. Ron went to lounge at him, but Hermione held him back. Hermione being busy holding Ron back Harry was free to go after him instead. Before Draco could stop him, Harry tackled Smith to the ground. Harry was able to land a few good blows while Smith yanked at his hair helplessly before it was broken up by Hagrid. 

“Break it up now you two,” he said as he grabbed Harry by the arm and lifted him off the ground. “’Arry, I expected better of yah.”

“Sorry Hagrid, I know.” Harry said looking down at Smith who was still laying on the ground staring back with a smirk on his face.

“Smith, get up, yous aint that hurt I saw the whole thing, head on your ways now, all of yah.” Hagrid said, and he stood and watched long enough for Smith to get up and walk away before turning and heading towards Hogsmeade.

 “He’s lucky Hagrid came along, Smith’s been asking for it and I wasn’t going to let up.” Harry said.

 “Mate, I’d say you’re lucky Hagrid came along. If it was any other teacher you’d be in detention for at least a week.” Ron said. The look on his face didn’t match his words of warning however, he looked like a proud older brother.

“That’s true I guess, let’s just get back I have lessons with McGonagall in 40 minutes.”

 

Back at Hogwarts Harry went to his lesson with McGonagall and Draco followed Ron and Hermione back to the 8th year common room where they were now seated around the fire working on their potions essay. Ron was trying to convince him to stop working on homework, so they could play chess. Hermione didn’t seem impressed by this and it amused Draco greatly.

“Are you finished with your essay then Weasley?” Draco asked.

“Well, no but it isn’t due until Friday and its only Saturday.” Reasoned Ron.

“Ron, just get it done so you won’t have to worry about it later.” Hermione pleaded.

“But Draco is the only person who plays a good game of chess against me, no offence.” Ron looked at Hermione apologetically, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll play you if you at least start on your essay.” Draco said feeling proud when he got a grateful smile from Hermione.

Ron huffed and pulled out his potions text book and started reading. Mumbling all the while about, “conniving Slytherins”, and “bloody potions”. Before Draco could be too entertained by Ron’s ramblings Zacharias Smith entered the common room and looked right at him and winked. Draco felt his stomach drop out of him and he instantly tensed. Ron noticed and sat his potions book down on Hermione’s lap.

He looked from Draco to Smith before he said, “do you want me to punch him again?” 

Draco couldn’t help but smile, Hermione hurriedly placed his book on the table, so she could grab his arm to keep him in place. Ron smiled at her cheekily.

“No, Weasley. I do appreciate it though. I think I’ll just head to my room. Rain check on the chess game?” Draco asked as he started to pack up his parchments and book. 

“Yeah alright, we’ll send Harry that way when he gets back, if you want.” Ron said. Understanding that Draco didn’t like being around Smith any more than he had to be.

Draco nodded and gave Ron and Hermione a small wave before heading towards his dorm.

 

Without Weasley pestering him every two minutes about playing chess, Draco was able to make a lot of progress on his assignments. Not even 30 minutes passed, and he was finished with his potions essay and half way done with his charms one. He was sure Ron would want to “compare” their potions homework, as he liked to call it. He was just about to start on his conclusion paragraph when there was a knock on his door before it opened and Harry walked in. 

“Hey, you busy?” Harry asked.

“Just doing our charms essay, did your lesson with McGonagall end early? You normally aren’t done for at least another hour and a half.” Draco asked as he watched Harry walk up to him.

“Yeah it ended early today. So, I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, spend a little alone time together.” Harry said as he reached out and grabbed Draco by the hips.

“Um, okay. What do you want to do?” Draco asked. Now he knew that Harry could sometimes act a little off, but this somehow felt different. As Harry leaned in towards Draco’s neck and started sucking he knew this was different, and that something was wrong. 

“I think you know what I want.” He said continuing to suck and bite at Draco’s neck. He pulled Draco closer to him and he could feel his erection through his robes.

Draco’s heart started to beat erratically, and he tried to gently push Harry away. “Harry, stop. Please. We talked about this, remember, we can kiss I just don’t want to go further than that. Maybe, maybe someday, but not now. Please let me go.” Draco said desperately,

Harry loosened his hold on him, but he didn’t let go completely. He looked at Draco quizzically as if trying to figure out the answer to a difficult problem. Draco was starting to feel more and more uneasy. He couldn’t read him, he was acting so strange and Draco didn’t know what to make of it. Maybe something set him off during his lesson with McGonagall, maybe that’s why it ended early.

“Did something happen during your lessons?” Draco asked, he thought maybe he should get Ron and Hermione they seemed to be good at getting Harry to calm down after having to deal with something that really upset him. But before Draco could step out of Harry’s grasp, Harry stopped him.

“No, nothing happened. I just really want you.” Harry said.

 

* * *

 

Draco’s eyes widened, and he frantically tried to get away, but Harry had a tight hold on him and was unbuttoning his pants before he tore his own robes off. Draco started to scream but Harry silenced him with a Silencio before shoving him onto his bed. Draco moved back trying to put distance between himself and Harry, but Harry grabbed his ankle and ripped his trousers down. Draco could see his wand, it was only four maybe five feet away at his desk where he was sitting before Harry came in his room. He tried with all of his magical strength to wordlessly summon his wand, but he wasn’t able to concentrate enough, Harry had grabbed him again and flipped him over holding his flailing arms above his head with one hand as he tore off his pants with the other.

 

“Shh, it will be okay, you know you want this. You can’t kiss someone the way you did if this isn’t what you wanted.” Harry said. Draco could hear a zipper being pulled and clothes rustling. He had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking his head and screaming no, over and over, though no sound came out.

 

“You’re a filthy death eater and a whore, and you’ll never be good for anything else but this.” Harry said grabbing at Draco’s arse and smacking it.

 

More tears streamed down his cheeks and all he could think about was how he would rather be in Azkaban. He would rather be in the common room having to blow off Smith for the tenth time that day than have this happening. He wished Ron would come barging in like he was so wont to do when Harry was in his room. He could only hope that Ron would see his tears and help him. Draco heard a whispered spell and felt wet and open where Harry now had his fingers pressing. He tried to buck him off, he was twisting and turning but Harry was stronger than him. When he felt what he knew to be Harry’s cock press inside of him he froze with fear and couldn’t do anything but let the tears gather in a puddle on his pillow and listen to Harry as he moved and grunted behind him.

 

* * *

 

It couldn’t have lasted more than five minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. The tears were drying on his face making it feel stiff. Harry had finished and moved off him and was now pulling his pants and trousers back up. Draco laid motionless in his bed, not daring to move unless Harry decided he wasn’t done with him yet. Draco wanted to scream at him, he wanted to curse him and hit him and stomp him into the ground. Azkaban be damned. He didn’t care anymore, freedom wasn’t worth it after that, but he couldn’t move. He thought Harry cared about him, what a fool he was to think anyone like Harry Potter could care for Draco Malfoy. Of course, he only wanted to get close to him, so he could hurt him in the worst possible way. Draco felt tears start to pour from his eyes again as he watched Harry walk towards the door, before walking out he ended the silencing spell and winked at him. Draco stayed in bed as he was wracked with sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I'm so sorry!! The next chapter is ready because I felt horrible leaving it here. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter but I wont be updating for at least a week and I couldn't leave it on that last chapter.

Draco was in a fog, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Whether it was two minutes or two hours he didn’t know. Part of him wanted to get out of bed and Incendio it before taking a scolding hot shower, another part of him didn’t want to have to move ever again. His vision was fuzzy and his eyes were dry, he hadn’t blinked since Harry left his room, he’s just been staring at his door trying to make sense of what just happened and forget about it all at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating when he saw Ron Weasley standing at his door, or if Potter sent his best mate in for sloppy seconds. When all the color drained from Ron’s face and he closed the door behind him Draco still wasn’t positive which it was.

“What the bloody hell, Draco?” Ron said in a shocked whisper. He carefully walked over to the bed and moved Draco’s throw blanket over his still half naked body. Draco could see him looking at his face and noticing the tear tracks on his cheeks. Ron looked back and forth from Draco to the door, Draco thought one too many times, seeming to try to decide what to do about the situation he just landed himself in. He seemed to decide on staying and talking to Draco rather than leaving.

“Um, I want to ask if you’re okay, but it’s obvious you’re not.” Ron said slowly sitting at the end of his bed.

Draco only grit his teeth in response. He wanted to bite back at him with a witty or sarcastic remark, but he couldn’t get the words to his mouth. 

“What happened?” Ron asked. He wasn’t ever one to beat around the bush, always rushing in head first like a true Gryffindor.

Draco loosened his jaw and gathered what little strength he could find to reply. “Why don’t you go ask your friend.” He spat the word friend like it was something poisonous and waited for whatever inane response Weasley would give. 

“My friend? Who did this, Draco?” Ron looked confused which only further enraged Draco.

“Potter, you utter idiot!” Draco snarled.

Ron looked shocked. “Harry? How does Harry know what happened? He hasn’t gotten back from McGonagall’s yet.” 

“He must have snuck by you then weasel because he was just in here, tearing off my clothes and pinning me down so he could—." Draco stopped as a sob broke its way through and he was overcome with tears again. He curled into a ball under the blanket Ron covered him with and start to shake, it was the most he had moved, and he felt an incredible feeling of exhaustion rush over him.

Ron continued to look at Draco, he was slowly shaking his head back and forth and seemed at a loss for words. He again started looking from the door and back to Draco, as if that would give him the answers he needed. 

“I know Harry hasn’t gotten back from McGonagall’s yet, though. Nobody has been in or out of the common room since you came in here. I came in here to see if you wanted to play chess, Smith went to his dorm and I waited awhile to make sure he wasn’t coming back out to the common room before seeing if you were up for a game. Harry shouldn’t be back for another twenty minutes. I figured we could have had a game about finished by the time he got in.” Ron grabbed the post at the end of Draco’s bed and shook his head some more, “Harry wouldn’t do this to you. He’s mad about you.”

Draco couldn’t help but to snort through his tears, “Unfortunately, I seem to have found that out. You think I don’t know Harry when I see him? Green eyes, wild black hair, an obnoxious scar, and ugly Gryffindor robes, I saw him, I talked to him, I felt him.” Draco began to cry heavily again, Ron didn’t seem to know what to do.

“But, wait, Harry wasn’t, he wasn’t wearing robes today, it’s Saturday nobody wears their robes on the weekends.” Ron said. Draco was getting tired of having him in his room. He didn’t have the energy to talk to or to listen to Weasley go on and on anymore, he just wanted to be left alone.

“You think I imagined this whole thing do you Weasley? That I dreamt it all up in my nasty little death eater mind of mine, huh?”

“Wha- No, no I don’t.”

“That I somehow did this to myself? I know what I saw, I don’t know why he had his robes on, I was a little preoccupied trying to fight to get away from him to question why he was in his school robes. Can you please just leave, I want to be left alone.” Draco had sat up and pulled the blanket tight around his waist. He was watching Ron as he looked around the room, still trying to find some hidden answers. 

“Yeah okay. Harry didn’t do this, Draco. I, I don’t know who did, but it wasn’t Harry. I’ll find out who did this to you, I promise.” Ron got up and walked to the door opening it and giving Draco and his room one last look before walking out.

Draco moved to his desk and grabbed his wand spelling his door shut with the strongest locking spells he knew. If death eaters couldn’t get through them at the manor, he was sure Potter wouldn’t be able to get through them either. He moved out of his bed and took clean pants from his wardrobe to put on before Vanishing his bed sheets. He transfigured his desk chair into a rather lumpy arm chair where he curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. Maybe, he thought, he would wake up and all of this would have been a nightmare.  

  

 

Meanwhile Harry had just entered the common room where Hermione and Ron were whispering together fervently. Ron looked on the verge of an outburst and Harry was sure he had never seen Hermione look so pale. When they noticed him enter they both stopped to look at him, both wearing unreadable looks.

“Mate, something happened.” Ron said as Harry made his way over to them. He sat down in the open space next to Hermione and she grabbed his hand. 

“Please tell us you have been with McGonagall this whole time, Harry.” Hermione asked.

“Of course, I have been. Why?” Harry looked around the common room, “Where’s Draco, what happened?”

Ron and Hermione only looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say, in the end Ron settled for saying, “I don’t really know.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m going to kill Smith,” said Harry. He moved from the chair next to the fire place and made his way towards the stairs leading to the dormitories. They were lucky he just came from lessons with McGonagall and had a tight hold on his magic, otherwise he was sure the roof would have blown off their common room, Smith was luckiest of all. Harry could feel his blood boiling and all he could think about doing was blasting Smith through a few of the stone walls in the dungeon, then sending his broken and bleeding body straight to Azkaban and the Dementors. He needed to talk to Draco first though and get him to go to Madame Pomphrey and McGonagall.

“Harry, wait, you can’t just go after Smith,” Hermione said.

“I’m not, yet. I’m going to talk to Draco first, I- I need to see him,”

Ron was looking at him as though he wanted to say something but let it go.

“If you need any help with Smith, I wouldn’t mind getting a few punches in myself,” he settled on saying. Hermione gave him a reproachful look, but he just shrugged his shoulders and sat back against the sofa.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he was stood at Draco’s door knocking and begging for him to let him in. Begging for him to just come to the door so he could talk to him. That it wasn’t him who hurt Draco, and that he was going to do everything in his power to find out what happened, so they could pay for what they did to him. But Draco wouldn’t answer him. Harry tried every unlocking spell he could from a simple Alohomora to a Bombarda, he was desperate, but the door didn’t budge. Finally deciding he ran out of options Harry did the last thing he could think of, he went to Pansy. 

“Please Pansy, something really bad happened to Draco and I think it was Smith, but Ron said Draco thinks I did it, I don’t know what’s going on and he won’t let me in his room or even talk to me. I’m really worried about him, and he has his door locked behind some really strong charms,” Harry said frantically as soon as Pansy opened the door to her room. 

She was wearing what looked to be fleece pajamas that were horrible bright pink and she was squinting at Harry as though she had just been woken up.

“Mmm, yeah he found some ancient locking spell in the manor during 6th year and he used it while old No Nose and his goons were living in his house,” Pansy yawned, “what did you say happened?”

After repeating himself to Pansy Harry was glad to see her eyes clear and she seemed more awake. She pushed around Harry and made her way to the boys’ dorms. She knocked lightly at Draco’s door and told him it was her. 

“Draco dear, can you please let me in,” Pansy whispered before a small noise was heard coming from the other side of the door.

“Just you, nobody else. Do you understand me Pansy?” Draco answered in a very muffled voice.

“Yes Draco of course, just me.” 

“But Pansy-,” Harry started.

“No, Potter,” Pansy cut him off, “just let me talk to him first. You said you think Smith is the one who did something to him?” 

“Yes, but Ron said he thinks it was me, I would never do that to him, ever! You have to believe me,” Harry pleaded. 

“Do wha-,”

Just as Pansy was about to finish her question Draco’s door creaked open and through the crack all Harry could see what a pale arm motioning for Pansy to come in. Before he could say anything, Pansy squeezed through the door and it was closed once again, with the telltale signs of magic going back up to keep it locked. 

Having nothing else to do but plan Smith’s murder Harry slid down the wall next to Draco’s door and waited.  

Ron and Hermione bid him good night 30 minutes after Pansy went into Draco’s room, and wished him luck. When Hermione went down the opposite end of the hallway Ron asked if Harry wanted him to stay up and wait with him. 

“That’s alright, Ron, thanks. Thanks for helping him too, after- after,” Harry cleared his throat and thumped his head back against the wall.

“Yeah, mate, no worries,” Ron said, and he went to his room leaving Harry to wait in silence.

An hour later and the door finally opened. Harry sprang to his feet ready to ask Pansy a million questions the first of which, is Draco okay, but the look on her face stopped him cold. She looked frightening for someone wearing neon pink fleece pajamas.

“Don’t you dare talk to me, Potter, and don’t you dare talk to Draco. Don’t you even look at him! You make me sick and I can’t believe I talked him into opening-up to you. Go to Hell Potter,” Pansy said looking at Harry as though she wished she would have succeeded in handing him over Voldemort.

* * *

That was a fortnight ago, and Harry hadn’t been able to get anywhere near Draco since. Every time he tried to talk to him Pansy and Blaise would appear, with Pansy ushering Draco away and Blaise towering over Harry and looking at him like he would smash him like a bug. Harry didn’t know what to do. The Christmas Hols were a little over a week away and he didn’t want Draco leaving without knowing that Harry wasn’t the one to hurt him. He even tried sending him letters, but Pansy would take one look at them and set them on fire, right in the middle of breakfast in the great hall. The letters he sent him at night were always returned unopened. He was running out of options. Ron and Hermione were trying to help but they were both caught up in each other, and Hermione was always busy with studying for N.E.W.T.s. Ron was more help when it was just the two of them, he would come up with more and more inventive ways of getting back at Smith, Harry was close to asking him if he should have sorted Slytherin.

One of Ron’s more brilliant plans was to follow Smith, to see if he let anything slip, but that hadn’t turned up anything. And every time Harry got close to him the Hufflepuff would smirk at them and say something nasty about “the poor savior being dumped by a death eater.” Which would leave Ron having to hold Harry back from pounding Smith into the ground. What held Ron back, well, they aren’t sure.

It was three days before break when Neville along with Ginny and Luna came running into the 8th year common room.

“Oi, Ginny, what are you doing in here?” Ron asked.

Neville was panting, and his face was red, Ginny looked like she wanted to hit someone, and it looked like she was pondering if maybe that person should be Ron, and Luna looked as calm and peaceful as ever. Ginny moved over to the chair Harry was sitting in and leaned up against the arm rest. It was shockingly surprising how easy they went back to being friends after they decided not to get back together after the war. They seemed closer now than ever before and Harry was grateful for that. When Ginny started dating Luna opening-up about his own sexuality was much easier too. Ginny looked at Harry with a fire in her eyes that, if Harry was being honest, kind of terrified him.

“We heard something just now and you guys need to know about it,” she said looking from Harry to Ron and Hermione.

“We were down near the Hufflepuff common room, Luna and I had some potted plants we needed to take to Professor Sprout and we heard Smith talking to Terry Boot,” Neville said after catching his breath.

“What did he say?” Harry asked, wondering if he was going to like the response.

Neville looked at Ginny and took a deep breath, “It’s not good, but it explains some things.”

“Smith was bragging about _putting the filthy death eater in his place_ ,” Ginny said.

“He said it was really easy. That all he needed was some of Harry Potter’s hair,” Neville finished.

Harry felt as though he couldn’t breathe, he looked at Ron and saw that he must have come to the same conclusion that Harry had.

“How did that dim Puff get Poly Juice Potion?!” Shouted Ron.

“He said he stole it from Slughorn’s storage supply, said he doesn’t keep them locked up very well,” answered Ginny.

“We need to tell Draco, Harry,” Luna spoke for the first time since coming in the room. Harry didn’t notice her moving but she was kneeling right in front of him, instead of standing next to Neville behind the couch where he last saw her, “he needs to know the truth, so he can heal properly.”

 “There’s only one problem with that Luna, he won’t talk to me, he won’t even look at me, and he won’t read my letters,” Harry complained.

“Then maybe he will listen to one of us,” Luna said softly.

Draco wouldn’t listen to any of them. Harry couldn’t say he was surprised but he hoped Luna would have had luck with him. Ginny said if Luna was more aggressive she might have been able to get to him, Harry wasn't so sure aggression would be the answer, not to mention Pansy had become a permanent attachment at Draco’s side and she wouldn’t let anyone near him. That’s when Harry knew they would have to get to her first and Harry only had one day left to do it.

Harry found her alone leaving Advanced Divination, thanks to his Marauder’s Map she wasn’t hard to track down, it was finding her without Draco or Blaise that was proving to be difficult. Finding her taking Advanced Divination surprised him enough to almost make him forget what it was he was doing.

“Pansy, wait I have to tell you something,” Harry said as Pansy stepped off the ladder leading to Trelawney’s attic classroom. She quickly stepped around him and made to walk away without listening to a word he had to say.

“Damn it Parkinson, I will put you in a body bind so help me,” He said walking after her.

Pansy stopped and spun around, “Oh yeah, Potter, just like you did Draco?” She asked.

“I didn’t do that! I have proof it was Smith,” Harry tried getting her to stop but she had turned back around and kept walking.

She was almost to the main corridor and he knew he would lose her in the crowd if he couldn’t get her to listen.

“Pansy please, Smith had Poly Juice Potion!” Harry said frantically.

Pansy stopped again but didn’t turn around, instead her shoulders lowered and she started to slowly shake her head back and forth. “Potter, Smith is an idiot, and it takes months to brew Poly Juice, there’s no way he was able to-,”

“He didn’t brew it, though! He stole some from Slughorn’s store room, and we had gotten into a fight that day on the path to Hogsmeade and Smith was pulling on my hair, I remember because I thought it was weird that he was trying to rip my hair out, don’t you see! I need you to talk to Draco. Please,” Harry was close to getting on his knees and begging her, he had never felt more desperate in all his life.

Pansy had turned to face him at some point during his speech and something softened in her face and hardened all at the same time, “I’ll kill him,” she said.

Harry snorted, “Get in line me and Ron are first.”

“I’ll tell Draco, but you have to tell me everything you know first. If he listens to this, he’s going to want to know all the details.”

“I’ll tell you everything. I miss him, and I hate not being able to be there for him.”   


	7. Chapter 7

He watched the owl disappear into the snow, that had been continuously falling for the last week leaving the grounds looking like a winter wonderland. He finally responded to his mother’s letter about his plans for winter break. Draco was thinking about staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, but that was before, now he didn’t know which place held worse memories for him. He supposed the manor still had the stench of The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters hanging around, but the only place he felt comfortable in at Hogwarts was his room, and now he couldn’t close his eyes in there without going back to that night. He decided The Dark Lord was a different type of nightmare and he was choosing it over his other option.

Going back to the manor for break would hopefully give him a respite from Potter and his stalking. What was he playing at, hadn’t he humiliated him enough, it had been two weeks since that horrible night and everywhere he turned Potter was there. Thank Merlin for Pansy and Blaise, if it wasn’t for them he was sure he wouldn’t have been getting out of bed. Blaise had the natural ability of looking terrifying without trying and he did a good job of stopping Potter in his tracks, giving Pansy time to get Draco away, but it was getting tiring. 

“Draco, you need to tell McGonagall what happened. He can’t get away with this,” Pansy said for the probably the tenth time in six days.

“It will be my word against his, and there’s no way anyone is going to believe me over Potter,” Draco ran a hand across his face and into his hair not caring that it was being moved out of place, “it was probably his plan all along, getting me to trust him, sharing my feelings with him. He tried to get me to go to McGonagall about Smith and when I refused for so long he must have decided he would be able to get away with it.” 

“It’s probably why he was so mad about Smith, he wanted to be the one to knock me down, to put me in my place, he didn’t want Smith stealing his chance,” Draco said. 

“That’s bloody stupid, but I’m not going to pretend to understand Gryffindor's,” said Blaise from Draco’s bed.

Pansy nodded from the chair where she was painting her nails. They needed to leave for breakfast before it was over, but Draco wasn’t feeling very hungry and he was grateful for his friends not pushing him. He couldn’t stand being in the great hall, Potter staring at him from the other end of the hall with pleading eyes. As if he had any reason to look at Draco that way, the letters he kept sending only made it worse. Thankfully Pansy had no problem with setting them on fire in front of everyone.

Potter must have finally wised up to Pansy because later that night Draco got a letter while he was getting ready for bed. Pansy had already left so he decided to just send the letter back without opening it. There was no way there was anything in those letters that would make Draco feel better. Draco shuddered just thinking of the vile things Potter could be writing him. He just needed to make it another nine days then he would be home and away from Potter.

* * *

 

Draco flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and almost knocked all his books off the table he was sitting at in the library. He looked up dreading who he would see and wasn’t surprised to see Luna Lovegood looking back at him mystically.

“Lovegood,” Draco greeted while restacking his books. Before Luna could say anything, Pansy appeared placing herself between him and Luna. Pansy was right to think she needed to jump in, come to find out Luna was sent to talk to Draco by Potter. Of course, she was. 

“Harry is worried about Draco, there are things he needs to know,” she said to Pansy.

Draco shook his head, “He doesn’t need to worry about anything, he needs to leave me alone and not send his minions after me.”

“There’s nothing Draco needs from him, besides for him to leave him alone,” Pansy and Draco spoke at the same time.

“Things aren’t as clear as they seem, Harry loves you Draco,” Luna looked around Pansy and smiled kindly at Draco before walking away.

“He has a bloody horrible way of showing it,” Pansy called after her. She sat down heavily next to Draco, “we’ll be out of here in only a couple days and they won’t be able to bother you anymore. I’m sorry, I knew I should have stayed sitting here with you.” 

“It’s fine Pans, really. Just let it go,” Draco said. They were lucky it was just Lovegood who came to talk to them and not Potter, again. Or worse, the Weasley girl, she would probably be quicker to hex Pansy and Draco than talk to them. He knew he was taking a risk by studying in the library, but it was getting harder and harder to stay in his room. Hopefully by the time they come back after the new year he will be comfortable in his room again. He tried putting Potter and Lovegood out of his mind so he could get some studying done before bed.

Draco was finishing packing for the train ride back to London the next day when there was a small knock at his door.

“Draco darling, it’s me, can you let me in,” Pansy asked from the other side.

She didn’t need to keep announcing herself, she was the only person who knocked on his door that softly, but he appreciated it nonetheless. When he opened his door and let her in she was looking at him in a way he was finding hard to read. He watched her curiously for a moment before he turned back to his packing. Once she was sitting on the bed he looked at her with an eyebrow raised prompting her to speak.

“I have some news,” she said not looking at Draco. 

Draco’s brow furrowed, and he tried to catch her eye, “If you can’t make it over during break, that’s fine. I’m sure Mother will keep me plenty busy. You know she’s remodeling the manor-,”

“No, no I can come over during break, it’s not that,” Pansy interrupted him, she bit her lip and started tapping her leg. 

“I talked to Potter,” she finally said.

Draco gritted his teeth and felt he jaw start to twitch.

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

He thought he made it very clear that he wanted to nothing more to do with Potter, or the pain that comes with him. Pansy looked like she was on the edge of bursting, as though she was either going to start crying or cursing. 

“That night, when he came in here and-,”

“I don’t need you to say it, thanks ever so much,” Draco said. 

“Sorry, but you need to hear this, I didn’t want to listen either, but I believe him,” she said looking at Draco searchingly.

Draco moved to his window and decided not to grace her with a response.

“That night, it wasn’t Potter, and before you interrupt me please just let me finish. Potter was with McGonagall like he said. Smith stole Poly Juice from Slughorn’s store room. He said he and Smith got in a fight that day on the way back from Hogsmeade and Smith was pulling on his hair, he said you would remember that,” Pansy stopped. Draco had turned around and was looking at her intently. 

“I do remember him saying Smith was fighting like a girl, but why. Why would Smith go through all that trouble? Why not just come in here as himself, why pretend to be Harry?” Draco asked. He felt relieved but, yet he still couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t Harry, but it didn’t change what happened, it didn’t change who he saw doing that to him.

“Probably because he knew you would hex him as soon as he walked in here. Or because he knew this would hurt you the most, maybe he wanted to hurt you and Potter. I don’t think that matters at this point, Draco,” she said.

He sat down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He wanted to feel better about what happened, but he couldn’t. It was as if there were a weight on his chest, around his heart, that just wouldn’t lift and every time he thought about it, it got heavier as if he could physically feel it pressing down on him.

“So how did he find all of this out, Smith and his Poly Juice?”

 

Pansy left an hour after telling him everything Harry told her. He laid awake on his transfigured chair trying to piece everything together. Boot was willing to go to McGonagall about Smith stealing the potion as soon as Harry gave him the word. That would involve Draco telling the Headmistress what happened, though, and he wasn’t sure he could go through with that. There wouldn’t be time to do it before the train home next day anyway, Draco thought, maybe when he comes back from break he will be ready to tell her, though he doubts it.

No sooner Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep it was morning and Pansy was at his door with her soft knocks again. He let her in and quickly got ready, asking her how he was supposed to approach Harry after avoiding him for a month.

“I don’t have an answer for that, but you might not see him before we leave anyway, I heard Weasley talking to Longbottom, and Potter is in the infirmary with a broken hand,” Pansy said.

Draco stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at her, “Why is he in the infirmary for a broken hand? Madame Pomphrey can heal that in, what, three minutes?” Draco asked. 

“I thought so too, but I guess he broke them both and tried healing them himself and Weasley said some bones disappeared, like second year,” Pansy looked awfully pleased with herself. 

Draco decided to drop the subject before they ended up any later to breakfast. He would figure out what to say to Harry when and if he saw him. 

“Let’s go before Blaise eats all the scones,” Draco grabbed his cloak and Pansy and pulled her out the door. 

 

Draco was flanked by Blaise and Pansy as they walked to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station when someone cleared their throat behind him. All three of them turned around to be greeted by Harry, Ron and Hermione were a few paces behind and stopped when everyone else did, leaving a bit of distance between Harry and themselves. Thankfully Pansy filled Blaise in about everything too so he wasn’t as inclined to hex Harry.

“You guys can go ahead,” Draco turned to Blaise and then to Pansy, “I need to talk to Harry, I’ll catch you up at the carriages.”

Harry silently signaled for Ron and Hermione to go ahead as well leaving Draco and him as alone as two people could be on a crowded path. Harry looked nervous, he was chewing the inside of his cheek and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He went to run his hand through his hair but stopped and winced.

“I heard you lost some bones,” Draco said, breaking the silence at last. 

Harry’s hands were bandaged from his wrists to his fingertips, from a distance it would look like he was wearing while gloves. Harry let out a breath and seemed to relax a fraction.

“Uh, yeah,” he laughed awkwardly, “the bones are back, my hands are just a bit sore is all.”

“What in Merlin’s name were doing to break both of your hands?” Draco asked not looking away from Harry’s bandages. 

“Um, nobody told you? Ron said he told Pansy I was sure she would have told you,” Harry said looking at Draco, when Draco shook his head Harry continued, “I went after Smith yesterday after talking to Pansy, she said something about-, well it doesn’t matter. Smith won’t be able to leave to go home for break for at least four more days according to Madame Pomphrey. I have detention with Filch for all of January, but it was more than worth it.” 

“What- what did she say?” Draco asked.

“It doesn’t matter, it was a long time coming, only thing I regret is not having Ron with me because I know he wanted to help. Hermione isn’t too pleased with me, but surprisingly she understands at least,” Harry said, trying to catch Draco’s eye. 

Draco looked at Harry and could see he wanted to change the subject but he needed to know what set him off so badly that he could have hurt Smith enough to break both his hands and leave Smith in Hospital for five days. 

“It does matter, to me, what did she say?” he asked again.

“She just-,” Harry took a breath, “I said I would body bind her if she wouldn’t stop to listen to what I had to say, I was desperate, but then she- she said-,”

Draco started shaking his head rapidly, “I get it, okay, got it. Right. So that’s why,” and he motioned to Harry’s hands. He didn’t want to hear those words, just thinking them was about to send Draco into a panic attack. He took a few deep breaths and motioned for Harry to follow him to the carriages. 

“Yeah, that’s why,” Harry said.

“I wanted to kill him, you have no idea. I mean, you probably do, but I would never hurt you, ever, I care a lot about you,” Harry reached for Draco’s hand, but Draco pulled it away.

“According to Lovegood you care more than a lot about me,” Draco said trying to distract Harry from his obvious slight. 

Harry laughed, “Well, that’s Luna. She is incredibly blunt, has no art for subtly.” 

They could see the Thestral drawn carriages and as they got closer they found their friends sharing one. Before they could climb in Harry stopped Draco. 

“Are we going to be okay?” As soon as the last word was out of Harry’s mouth he looked like he wanted to take them back, “I’m sorry that was insensitive, are you okay? I just, I was out of my mind with worry for the past few weeks and I just-,” Harry stopped and looked at Draco like a kicked crup. He moved for Draco’s hands again and Draco let him grab them. He lightly rubbed his thumb across Harry’s bandaged fingers. Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it, opened it again, and closed it. He looked at Draco then looked down at his mouth.

“I was so worried, and I've missed you so much. We hardly got any time together before all of this," Harry was still looking between Draco's eyes and his mouth, "I- can I-,” Harry started.

“I can't” said Draco, “I can’t yet. I just, I need time to process all of this, you know.”

“Of course,” Harry squeezed Draco’s hands, winced, then laughed.

“Pillock, come on we better get in this carriage before it leaves without us,” Draco gently moved his hand around Harry’s to lead him into the carriage.

“Can I write to you over the break?” Harry asked. 

Draco felt his heart swell beneath its heavy weight at the small smile and hopeful look Harry was giving him, “Of course, you can,” Draco looked around the carriage, “You will all need to write me, to keep me from going mad inside the manor.”

As the carriage started to move Draco let go of Harry’s hand and gave him a small smile. He wanted to be close to Harry again, but it was still too hard. He needed more than just one day to get his thoughts in order, and he hoped Harry understood and that these few weeks would be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took so long, after the last chapter I ended up getting sick and couldn't get it over it for more than a week. Then I ended up having the world's worst writer's block and I didnt know whether to just summarize the ending in an epilogue or if I should add a few more chapters before the epilogue.  
> Once it's finished I'm probably going to go through and clean it up a bit. Anyway, thanks for all the love and support for this fic! I appreciate it more than you will ever know

To say Harry was nervous to see Draco again after the break was an understatement. They exchanged quite a few letters while they were gone from Hogwarts and he feels like they were able to reconnect on an even deeper level than they had been before. Draco wrote openly and freely, he wasn’t afraid to share his feelings with Harry, and at first, he didn’t know what to make of it.

Hermione suggested opening-up to Draco as well. That way it wouldn’t feel so one-sided, and in the end, it turned out to be pretty easy. Exchanging letters with Draco. Being able to take the time to think about what he wanted to say before writing it down, making sure everything came across the way he wanted it to.

Draco wrote that his mother was taking him to a Mind Healer. He said Pansy talked him into telling Narcissa what happened. She wanted to floo to Hogwarts and to Professor McGonagall right away, but Draco said he pleaded with her to let him be the one to tell the Head Mistress. Harry knew Draco wasn’t looking forward to that conversation and honestly, neither was Harry. They agreed to go to her first thing once they were back from break, Harry promised to be with Draco through the whole thing.

It was just, Harry was worried that once Draco saw him again all those memories would come rushing back in, and he would flinch away from Harry like he did in the carriages leaving the school. Draco said the Healer has been helping him cope with that, helping him find ways to stop associating Harry’s face with what happened to him. Of course, Draco hasn’t told his Healer about Harry or that it was Smith, but she didn’t need exact names to understand fully what happened.

 

Once back at the castle Harry met up with Draco in the Entrance Hall after the return feast and together, they made their way to McGonagall’s office. Harry was surprised when Draco reached out and grabbed his hand. The shock must have shown on his face because Draco sent him a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“I told you I would be fine when I saw you.”

“I know, I believed you, I just didn’t want to get my hopes up, or to push you,” Harry answered, stopping in front of the entrance leading the spiral staircase that would take them to McGonagall.

“Ready?” Harry asked, squeezing Draco’s hand.

“More than.”

“Licorice Wands,” Harry told the statue and it parted letting them through.

Harry knocked once on the large oak door before Professor McGonagall told them to enter. She was sitting behind her desk with a stack of parchment in front of her. Harry couldn’t help but notice the office looked a lot tidier now, than when Dumbledore inhabited it. Gone were the strange objects and the bowls of wild candy, replaced instead with modest furniture aimed at comfort.

“What can I do for you boys? I assumed everyone would be busy unpacking and getting reacquainted with each other,” said McGonagall gesturing for them to sit down in the chairs in front of her desk.

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous looks, trying to silently decide who would talk first. In the end Draco was the first to speak.

“Head Mistress, a few weeks before break,” Draco stopped and began rubbing the tops of his thighs. He began to look around the office, at anything but McGonagall, or Harry. He stopped when his gaze landed on Professor Snape’s portrait hanging snuggly next to Dumbledore’s. Snape was looking down his hooked nose, watching on silently, the frame next to his empty. Seeing his old Professor seemed to have given Draco the resolve he needed, and he started to talk again.

“I started to see a Mind Healer over the break, I—something happened a few weeks before the Christmas hols and when I told Mother she took me to a Mind Healer.” Draco said, still looking up at Snape.

“Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall started, bringing Draco’s gaze back down to her. “I assume you have come here today to tell me about what happened before the break, since it must have happened here.”

“Yes, it happened here.”

“And Mr. Potter, is here because?” She asked.

“I’m somewhat involved, in a way, and Draco and I are together, I want to be here for him, Professor.”

If McGonagall was shocked by the news she didn’t let it show on her face. She looked between the two boys and pulled out a tin from her desk drawer.

“I take it what you have to tell me is rather difficult,” she opened the lid and slide the tin across her desk, “take a biscuit, and I will have an elf bring us some tea.”

After tea was served and Harry ate three too many biscuits, Draco was able to get through telling McGonagall all that happened.

“It’s only that Smith was Poly Juiced as Harry, and I didn’t find out until the day before we left for break,” said Draco, taking a shaky sip of his tea.

“Why didn’t you come to me straight away Mr. Malfoy?”

“I thought it was Harry, I didn’t think anyone would believe, and if he denied it, it would have been my word against his.”

“And where were you that night, Mr. Potter?”

Harry’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe she was asking him that, did she really think he would do something like that. No. She just needs to make sure she knows all the facts, that’s all, Harry tells himself.

“I was with you and Professor Flitwick, having my private lessons.”

McGonagall flipped through a ledger on her desk until she found what she was looking for and she slowly nodded her head.

“Okay, yes I can confirm that here. You couldn’t have been down in the eighth-year dorms and here with me at the same time,” she looked up at them her eyes hard, “you said Terry Boot will confirm Smith told him he stole the Poly Juice Potion and some of your hairs, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, he told me before the break, said he would take Veritaserum and everything if he needed to.”

“That shouldn’t be necessary. Mr. Malfoy, I want to thank you for telling me what happened. It was indeed a terrible and unforgiveable crime, and I feel that you are very brave for coming forward with this, I want to take immediate action, and I need to talk to Mr. Boot first before I send for the Aurors.”

“The Aurors?” Draco asked.

“As of right now Mr. Smith is suspended, once Mr. Boot can verify these facts, Smith will be expelled and the Aurors will take him from there,” she turns towards Professors Snape and Dumbledore, “Albus notify Flitwick that I need Mr. Boot in my office at once, Severus, if you could let Pomona know I need Smith here as well, please?”

Harry, so busy watching Draco and answering McGonagall, must have missed when Professor Dumbledore came back into his portrait. Harry didn’t know how Draco did it, having to tell McGonagall seemed difficult enough but doing it in front the previous Head Masters, one of which Draco seemed close to, had to have been hard. Looking at Draco though, Harry noticed he seemed lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Draco turned to Harry and smiled, and Harry saw light tear tracks going down his cheeks.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m glad it’s almost over.”

Once Dumbledore and Snape left for the other professors McGonagall turned back to Harry and Draco.

“I want to thank you both again for coming to me, I won’t tolerate anything of that nature happening in this school. I can only apologize to you Mr. Malfoy, and I want you to let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”

“Thank you, Head Mistress.”

“Okay, boys, off you go, I want you to be far away from here when Mr. Smith arrives. I must inform you both though, you might be asked to relay this story to the Aurors yourselves. I will give them my statement, but they might still want to hear it from you.”

At that Draco swallowed nervously and followed Harry out of her office. 


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was in the middle of a riveting game of chess with Ron when Hermione entered the common room and sat down next to him. Draco was glad they could all get along like this again, it was all so easy once they started trying. Even Pansy and Blaise would join Draco when he was around Harry and his friends.

“McGonagall sent me to get you, Draco. She said to meet her in her office as soon as you can get there,” she handed him a small piece of parchment, “the password is on there.”

“We can pick the game up when you get back, yeah?” Ron asked, watching Draco head towards the door.

“Yeah, sure thing.”

It had been two months since Draco and Harry talked to the Aurors and they carted Smith away. Knowing that they stood in Professor McGonagall’s office and snapped his wand was one of the most satisfying things Draco had to think about. He wasn’t there to watch it happen, but just knowing about it was good enough for him. He wondered what McGonagall could be summoning him for, and as he gave the gargoyle guarding her door the password he figured his questions would be answered soon enough.

When he stepped off the staircase he saw that the door to the office was already open and Harry was there in the same chair he occupied when they first told McGonagall about Smith. Draco walked in and took the seat next to Harry and waited for McGonagall to speak.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” she greeted them once she had their full attention. “I have just gotten word from the Ministry and the Wizengamot have scheduled a trial date for Mr. Smith. I have been assured by the Head of the DMLE that the evidence against Smith is staggering, and that there is no way he will be able to walk out of there a free man.”

Draco let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Since Smith was expelled from Hogwarts he kept forgetting that there was still going to be trial, and that Harry and himself must be there to testify. Thankfully Boot agreed at once to tell the Wizengamot what Smith told him, there shouldn’t be anyway Smith will get away with it.

The press was bad when the news got out. Smith’s parents tried twisting the story around, blaming Draco, and bringing up that he was a Death Eater. But once it was out that Smith used Poly Juice to impersonate Harry, it swung the support in Draco’s favor. Harry had been upset on Draco’s behalf, saying that it wasn’t the point who Smith was Poly Juiced as, what mattered was what he had done to Draco. It wasn’t that Draco disagreed, but whether he liked it or not, Harry was the Wizarding world’s Savoir, and anyone pretending to be him to do wrong would never come out looking good on the other side. Draco was just glad it was almost over.

“When is the trial set for Professor?” Harry asked.

“Monday April 13th, you both, along with Mr. Boot and any other well-intentioned students that you would like there, will be permitted to return from the Easter break that next day on Tuesday,” she answered. “Mr. Malfoy, I arranged for Dr. Crawford, your Mind Healer, to come visit you here, in the weeks leading up to the trial, if you wish to see her more often. I hope I wasn’t being too bold in thinking it might prove beneficial if you had that extra support to prepare you for your testimony.”

“Not at all Head Mistress, thank you. It would be much more convenient to speak with her here, if it is suitable for everyone.”

McGonagall looked relieved, but really, she had nothing to worry about. He knows testifying is going to be hard on him. Not only reminding him of the Death Eater trials after the War, but the subject matter of this trial will prove to be difficult for him and he will need all the help he can get leading up to it.

After being dismissed from McGonagall’s office Draco and Harry made their way back to the eighth-year common room. Harry reached down and grabbed Draco’s hand as they walked.

“You can do this, you know. You’re really quite brave.”

“Coming from a Gryffindor, I’m flattered,” Draco teased.

“McGonagall mentioned we could have people come with us, to this trial. I’ve been meaning to ask you; would you mind if Ron and Hermione came?” Harry asked looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye. “It’s just that they really want to be there, Ron especially, I think he wants to be there for you almost as much as I do, honestly.”

“Harry, relax,” Draco said squeezing his hand, “I would like them to be there, I’m pretty sure Pansy and Blaise want to come too.”

Once back in the common room Draco and Ron finished their game of chess while Harry relayed to them what McGonagall had said. Talking about Smith going to Azkaban distracted and excited Ron so much that Draco was able to check Ron’s king before he realized what was going on.

“Bloody Hell,” he moaned.

Harry laughed, “Want to start playing me again, mate?”

“No thanks, I enjoy the challenge, I wouldn’t like winning all that easily.”

“Well thanks a lot for that,” Harry said as he hit Ron with one of the throw pillows from the sofa.

Draco decided to the leave the Gryffindors to their pillow fight and headed to bed early. Before he called it a night he wrote a letter to his Mother, letting her know about the trial and their friends being there to support him, he knew she would want to go, and would be happy to see he had so many people backing him. 


	10. Chapter 10

The month they had before the trial seemed to have passed them by more quickly than they thought it would. Harry was glad Draco spent one day a week with his Mind Healer up until then, because Harry wasn’t sure if he would have been able to go through with it, if he were in Draco’s place. Harry knew he had to testify too, but he wouldn’t be having to share personal and intimate details, like Draco had to.

The trial was surprisingly quick. When Smith was called to testify Harry started to feel his magic stirring in his stomach, he did the breathing exercises Flitwick taught him and looked over to Draco. Draco looked as calm as could be, he had a sort of determination in his eyes Harry was starting to admire him for. No matter what anyone threw at him, Draco Malfoy always got back up, like nothing could keep him down.

After everyone’s testimony was heard the Wizengamot took hardly any time at all sentencing Smith to Azkaban. He got 25 years for the rape, and they added on an extra 20 for impersonating Harry. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at that, but he wasn’t going to complain.

As they left the Ministry Draco laced his fingers through Harry’s and pulled them ahead of their group of friends. He pulled Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Harry could feel himself blushing and could hear their friends snickering behind them.

A few feet back Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand too and threw his arm around Pansy, smiling towards Blaise.

“I still wish I could have punched that nasty git, just one more time.”

Blaise raised his eye brows, and Pansy nodded in agreement, while Hermione huffed and elbowed Ron gently in the side.

She looked up at him and smiled, “I’m sure he will get it plenty in Azkaban.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Thank you so much for reading this, for all the Kudos and the lovely comments!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
